The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Optical coherence tomography (OCT) is an imaging technique often used in a medical setting. OCT systems are capable of producing three dimensional images from within optical scattering samples, such as biological tissue. In other words, light scattered by a sample can be detected in order to form an image of the sample. When imaging a sample, parts of the sample below its surface can be imaged. Examples of biological tissue that may be imaged using OCT include coronary arteries, skin, and an eye. In another example, OCT may be used for art conservation to analyze layers of a painting.
OCT is often accomplished with the use of an interferometer. An interferometer utilizes light that is reflected back from a sample and a reference light. The reference light is generally configured to travel a similar distance as light that is reflected back from the sample. The correct alignment of the sample ensures that the correct portion of the sample is being imaged and that the resolution of that image is maximized. In many OCT systems, the sample is often aligned to the system by mechanical movement of the OCT system which requires complex and large, space consuming components.